Oliver Bozanic
| cityofbirth = Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Central midfielder | nationality = Australia |currentclub = Heart of Midlothian | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 2004–2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007 | youthclubs = Blacktown City Demons NSWIS Central Coast Mariners Reading | years = 2006 2007–2010 2009 2009 2009–2010 2010–2013 2013–2015 2015–2017 2017 2018 2018– | clubs = Reading → Woking (loan) → Cheltenham Town (loan) → Aldershot Town (loan) Luzern Ventforet Kofu Heart of Midlothian | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 0 (0) 18 (2) 4 (0) 25 (2) 70 (3) 51 (6) 48 (5) 10 (0) 9 (0) }} Oliver John Bozanic (born 8 January 1989) Australian international player who currently plays for Heart of Midlothian. Bozanic was born in Sydney but started his professional career in England before returning to play for Central Coast Mariners in the A-League. He joined Luzern in 2013. Described as "versatile and energetic", Bozanic is able to play as an attacking midfielder or in a deeper central role. Bozanic has made five appearances for the Australia national team, including at the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Early life Bozanic was born in Sydney, New South Wales. He is the son of former Socceroo Vic Bozanic who was part of the West Adelaide team which won the 1978 National Soccer League. His early years were spent on the Central Coast of NSW where he played with the small Avoca club, He played football for Sydney Olympic FC at the age of 12. Club career Bozanic started his professional career with Australian A-League side Central Coast Mariners, where he was one of the locals drafted into the Mariners squad by team manager Lawrie McKinna, during the 2006–07 Pre-Season Cup as cover for a host of long-term injuries. Despite several appearances in the tournament, and later joined Reading on a two and a half-year contract on 29 January 2007. Bozanic played for both the under 18s and reserves at Reading during his first 18 months at the club, and was a crucial part of the side that won the Reserve League title in the 2006–07 season. On 23 January 2009, he signed for Woking on loan for one month. His loan spell with Woking was extended until the end of the season. At the end of the season, Bozanic signed a one-year contract with the club. During pre-season of 2009–10, Bozanić joined Cheltenham Town on loan and made his first team debut in Cheltenham's 2–1 home win against Grimsby Town on 8 August 2009. But in late-August, Bozanic soon sustained a knee injury and after three months out with an injury, Bozanic's loan spell with Cheltenham Town had come to an end. Shortly after, on 26 November 2009, Bozanic joined former Reading assistant manager Kevin Dillon at League Two team Aldershot Town on a one-month loan deal. On 5 January 2010, it was announced that Bozanic would spend another month at Aldershot Town, after having his loan spell extended. In April 2010, Bozanic was recalled by the club, having his loan spell at Aldershot Town cut. After being released by Reading at the end of the 2009–10 season, Bozanic returned to Australia to rejoin Central Coast Mariners. Bozanic made his debut for the club, in the opening game of the season, in a 1–0 win over debut club Melbourne Heart. Following his debut, Bozanic quickly earned himself in the first team and made an impressive display for the club. The club qualified for the A-League Finals Series, where he scored his first goal, in a 2–2 draw against Brisbane Roar. Then, in the Grand Final against the Brisbane Roar again, Bozanic scored in extra-time, at the 103rd minute, which seemed to be a winning goal until the opposition team scored in the last minutes, leading to go on penalty shoot-out, when the club lost 4–2. In the 2011–12 season, Bozanic featured only twenty times, due to international commitments for the national team. On his twenty-third birthday, on 8 January 2012, Bozanic scored a winning goal, in a 1–0 win over Sydney. Throughout February, Bozanic was not featured at the club, due to international commitments for the national team at the qualifying campaign for London 2012, where he was captain, but it was successful. On 26 February 2012, Bozanic, along with goalkeeper Mathew Ryan, returned to the first team at the club. At the conclusion to the season, Bozanic helped the club to win the A-League 2011–12 season. At the start of the 2012–13 season, Bozanic had not featured for six matches, due to an knee injury. Bozanic then made his return on 25 November 2012, in a 2–1 victory against Brisbane Roar. In mid-December, Bozanic suffered a head injury following a sickening head clash during a match against Newcastle Jets, which he resulted a concussion at the hospital. Bozanic was ruled out for a week.25 After three and half week out, Bozanic made his return, where he set up the only goal for Bernie Ibini-Isei, in a 1–0 win against Perth Glory.26 On 28 March 2013, Bozanic signed a one-year contract extension with the club.27 At the conclusion to the season, Bozanic helped the club to win the A-League 2012–13 season, their second time in the row, and was featured in the A-League Grand Final, playing in defensive midfield with John Hutchinson, where they won 2–0 against Western Sydney Wanderers. In June 2013, Bozanic was among three players to be linked with Asian clubs, having been attracted by South Korean sides Busan IPark and Pohang Steelers. On 14 June 2013, Bozanic signed a two-year deal to join Swiss Super League side Luzern. Thirty days later, Bozanic made his debut, in the opening game of the season, in a 2–0 win over Lausanne and scored his first goals in the next match, in a 4–2 loss against Aarau. Then, in the next match, Bozanic scored another brace in a 3–2 win over Zürich. Bozanic scored a winning a goal in the next match in a 1–0 win over Sion on 5 August 2013, thereby scoring five goals in three consecutive games. On 3 September 2015, Melbourne Victory announced the signing of Bozanic to a three-year marquee contract. He made his competitive debut 19 days later in a 3–1 win against Adelaide United in the 2015 FFA Cup Quarter Final, where he was involved in setting up his team's second goal. On 16 March 2017, Melbourne Victory announced that Bozanic would be moving to Ventforet Kofu on a three year deal. Bozanic still had one year left on his three year marquee contract. On 4 December 2017, he was released from his contract with Ventforet. On 10 February 2018, Bozanic joined Melbourne City for the remainder of the season. International career Bozanic was a member of the Australian 2009 FIFA U-20 World Cup development squad, which competed in and won a four-team tournament in Japan against the under-20 teams of Hungary and Japan in 2006. He was a member of all the lead-up squads prior for the 2009 FIFA U-20 World Cup, but missed out on his place at the tournament due to injury. He received his first full international call up in August 2009 for a friendly international against the Republic of Ireland. Bozanic was again included in a 50-man preliminary squad for the 2011 Asian Cup. Bozanic was captain of the Olyroos in their unsuccessful qualifying campaign for London 2012. In October 2013, Bozanic made his debut for the Socceroos, coming off the bench in a win over Canada. Career statistics As of 10 March 2018 Honours Club Central Coast Mariners * A-League Premiership: 2011–12 * A-League Championship: 2012–13 Melbourne Victory * FFA Cup: 2015 International Australia national football team * AFF U-19 Youth Championship: 2006 Individual * Swiss Super League Player of the Month: August 2013 External links * Oliver Bozanic on Soccerway Category:Players Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Midfielders Category:Australianplayers Category:Australia international players Category:Australia youth international players Category:Australia under-20 international players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:Aldershot Town F.C. players Category:Cheltenham Town F.C. players Category:Reading F.C. players Category:Woking F.C. players Category:FC Luzern players Category:Melbourne Victory FC players Category:Heart of Midlothian F.C. players Category:Ventforet Kofu players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:National League (English football) players Category:Parramatta FC players Category:English Football League players Category:A-League players Category:Swiss Super League players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:Scottish Professional Football League players